The Twelve Trolls of Christmas
by heruoni
Summary: Well this is basically the the lyrics to the song by kylee henke. it is written in the trolls type styles. rated T for minor swearing. other than that... enjoy.


I did this because i got really bored one day and decided the best way to waste an hour and a half was to write out the lyrics to this song in the trolls type

Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck or the song _the twelve trolls of christmas._

*= singing

line breaks denote the start and end of the stanzas

* * *

><p><strong>The Twelve Trolls of Christmas<strong>

Terezi- *ON TH3 F1RST D4Y OF TW3LFTH P3D1GR33, MY M4T3SPR1T G4V3 TO M3 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM TH3 TR33!* H33 H33 H33 H33!

* * *

><p>Sollux- *On the 2econd day of Twelfth Pediigree, my mate2priit gave two me two 2ets of 2taiir2*<p>

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!* H44 H44 H44!

* * *

><p>Nepeta- :33 *On the third day of Twelfth Pedigr33, my matesprit gave to me thr33 sharp claws*<p>

Sollux- *Two 2ets of 2taiirs2*

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!*

* * *

><p>Feferi- *On the fourt) ( day of Twelft) ( Pedigree, my matesprit gave to me four cuttlefis) (*<p>

Nepeta-:33 *Thr33 sharp claws*

Sollux- *Two 2ets of 2taiirs2*

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!* S1NG 1T, K4RK4T!

* * *

><p>Karkat- *ON THE FIFTH DAY OF TWELFTH PEDIGREE, MY MATESPRIT GAVE TO ME FIVE FUCKASSES*<p>

Terezi- TH4T W4S B34UT1FUL!

Feferi- *Four cuttlefis) (*

Nepeta-:33 *Thr33 sharp claws*

Sollux- *Two 2ets of 2taiirs2*

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!*

* * *

><p>Kanaya- On The Sixth Day Of Twelfth Pedigree My Matesprit Gave To Me Six Reving Chainsaws<p>

Karkat- *FIVE FUCKASSES*

Feferi- *Four cuttlefis) (*

Nepeta-:33 *meow meow meow*

Sollux- *Two 2ets of 2taiirs2*

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!* GO T4V!

* * *

><p>Tavros- *oN THE SEVENTH DAY OF tWELFTH pEDIGREE, mY MATESPRIT GAVE TO ME, uH, sEVEN PARAPALEGICS*<p>

Kanaya- Six Reving Chainsaws

Karkat- *FIVE FUCKASSES*

Feferi- *Four cuttlefis) (*

Nepeta-:33 *Thr33 sharp claws*

Sollux- *Two 2ets of 2taiirs2*

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!*

* * *

><p>Vriska- *On the 8th day of Twelfth Pedigree, my m8sprit gave to me 8 spiders spinning*<p>

Tavros *sEVEN PARAPALEGICS*

Kanaya- Six Reving Chainsaws

Karkat- *FIVE FUCKASSES*

Feferi- *glub glub glub glub glub*

Nepeta-:33 *Thr33 sharp claws*

Sollux- *Two 2ets of 2taiirs2*

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!*

* * *

><p>Gamzee- *On tHe nInTh dAy oF TwElFtH PeDiGrEe, mY MaTeSpRiT GaVe tO Me nInE CaNs oF FaYgO*<p>

Vriska- *8 spinning spiders*

Tavros *sEVEN PARAPALEGICS*

Kanaya- Six Reving Chainsaws

Karkat- *FIVE FUCKASSES*

Feferi- *Four cuttlefis) (*

Nepeta-:33 *Thr33 sharp claws*

Sollux- *Two 2ets of 2taiirs2*

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!*

* * *

><p>Eridan- On the tenth day of Twwelfth Pedigree, matesprit gavve to me ten empty buckets ...<p>

Gamzee- *NiNe cAnS Of fAyGo*

Vriska- *8 spinning spiders*

Tavros *sEVEN PARAPALEGICS*

Kanaya- Six Reving Chainsaws

Karkat- *CAN WE STOP YET?*

Terezi- NOP3! H33H33 H33!

Feferi- *Four cuttlefis) (*

Nepeta-:33 *Thr33 sharp claws*

Sollux- *Two 2ets of 2taiirs2*

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!*

* * *

><p>Aradia- 0n the eleventh day of twelfth pedigree my matesprit gave t0 me beep eleven fr0gs a-leaping<p>

Eridan- Ten empty (sniff) ne ne nyaaaaaaeeeehhhhh bleeehhhhh

Gamzee- *NiNe cAnS Of fAyGo*

Vriska- *8 spinning spiders*

Tavros *sEVEN PARAPALEGICS*

Kanaya- Six Reving Chainsaws

Karkat- *TEREZI, YOU SUCK!*

Feferi- *Four cuttlefis) (*

Nepeta-:33 *Thr33 sharp claws*

Sollux- *Two 2ets of 2taiirs2*

Terezi- *4ND A SC4L3M4T3E H4NG1NG FROM 4 TR33!* OK4Y GUYS, ON3 MOR3 T1M3!

* * *

><p>Equius-D - on the twelfth of Twelfth Pedigree, my matesprit gave to me twelve rippling hoofbeasts<p>

Aradia- Eleven fr0gs a-leaping

Eridan-vv-vv a-vvuh vvaaaaaahhhhhhh vveh (sniff sniff) vvieh- aaaahahahahaaaaaahaahaahhh ... ah eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (continues till after Kanaya has this)

Gamzee- HeY MaN, YoU OkAy

Vriska- Eridan, oh my god!

Tavros- uH, wHATS GOING ON

Kanaya- Ive Got This (chainsaw reving to life)

Karkat- *SHUT THE FUCK UP*

Feferi- 38O O) (... o) ( my glub...

Nepeta-:33 Thank you Kanaya

Sollux- 2erve2 the a22hole riight.

Everyone except Eridan and Karkat- *And a scalemate hanging from the tree*

Karkat- FUCK YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p>Your welcome.<p> 


End file.
